


情不知所起

by dreamordream



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamordream/pseuds/dreamordream
Relationships: 敖子逸/马嘉祺
Kudos: 7





	情不知所起

三十岁生日刚过不久，马嘉祺在澳门拍电影。蹦极。他很怕，但还是决意拒绝替身，亲身上阵。

这一项，他早就说要挑战自己，第一次在镜头前谈到这件事时，他才十五岁。如今年纪翻倍，择日不如撞日，也是该到兑现诺言的时候。

配合剧情，造型师为他蒙了眼，看不见脚下二百三十三米的繁华夜景，反而安心。他张开手，直挺挺地倒下，迎接重力带来的狂风。空气切割他的身体，咬住他的喉咙。自由落体时头皮发麻、心脏皱缩。恐惧在这时候又摄住了他，他无法控制自己的四肢，只能任由它们在空中胡乱扑腾。他看不见，也感受不到绳索的存在。但是突然，他想到敖子逸曾说，“蹦极不带绳儿”，那般滑稽，忍不住还是笑了。

落底后，工作人员把他解救下来，他有些迷瞪，仿佛新生的幼兽，打量这个世界却觉得满目陌生。他三十岁了，而立之年，竟然还有重生的机会。等在下面的助理尖叫一声，向他冲过来，马嘉祺觉得鼻腔潮湿发痒，用手背一抹，抹了一手血。

之后自然是被塞进医院。一通检查下来，其实没什么事，毛细血管破裂，与寻常鼻血没有两样。纵然如此，还是被强制住院了。经纪人在电话里劈头盖脸骂了他一顿，又把小助理给开了。

女孩子哭得梨花带雨，这本来不关她事，是马嘉祺一意孤行。坐在病床上的马嘉祺抱歉地看着她，说：“你要是不介意的话……我哥的公司在北京设立了分部，最近正在招人。”

她接过马嘉祺递过去的名片，吸吸鼻子，含糊说：“谢谢哥。”

马嘉祺让她回去休息。她走时把病房的门给带上了，过了两秒，又打开来，小声说：“哥，平安夜快乐。”

门再次关上，还有她小跑离开的声音。

马嘉祺知道这小姑娘喜欢自己，否则不必在经纪人跟前往枪口上撞，赔上自己的饭碗。可单恋是没有结果的，他不爱她，没有办法。他明明写过不少动人歌曲，悲欢离合都演绎得深刻，可他自己，仅仅是自己，好像没有爱人的能力。

他望向窗外，澳门本就是不夜城，盛节更是张灯结彩，光芒耀眼。光洁的玻璃幕墙与仿哥特式的尖塔，奢靡的赌场与拥挤的居民楼房，弹丸之地拥有无数种人生，皆被LED走马灯无差别描边。  
这是一个好日子，他想。

虽然蹦极这事是他自作主张，但既然跳了高塔，不炒白不炒。当红唱作人跨界触电，为拍戏不顾自身安危，何况还见了血——自然，不能明言是怎么见的——三言两语春秋笔法，可以挣得十五分钟舆论中心。

他在这个圈子里浮浮沉沉，有巅峰有低迷，有风光有惨淡，现下虽风景正好，但天衣无缝的面具下，是一脸血、一脸土。这个世界总是健忘，唱作人当久了，大家就忘了他也演过电影，忘了他也组过团体，忘了他跌跌撞撞一路走来，吃过多少苦头。

他几乎麻木。

小助理走后的深夜，他偷偷溜出医院，在24小时营业的便利店里买了一小块戚风蛋糕，自己吃掉。他想着，敖子逸的生日蛋糕就是不能在生日当天吃，真是无解的玄学。

上一次给敖子逸过生日，是他们的十八岁。那一年的生日见面会在重庆办，马嘉祺正好休假，便去了重庆。彼时TYT重组出道一年半，终于有了些许起色；而敖子逸演够了五毛特效的玄幻剧和滤镜磨脸的糖水片儿，开始进军电影届，正在经历转型期的阵痛。

马嘉祺从酒店后门出来，打车甩掉私生，先去甜食店取了定制的蛋糕，然后坐轻轨到场馆附近。他戴着帽子和口罩，找了相熟的工作人员，才在生日会终彩的后台见到了敖子逸。  
他推门进来，看到马嘉祺时有些意外：“欸，你一个人？老丁呢？”

敖子逸满脸亮片妆，穿了一身粉色西装，没有打底，外套下空落落的，头发支棱，还带着个米老鼠耳朵的发箍，看起来又奇怪又可爱又性感。他从马嘉祺身边离开时，还是个脸颊软软的小孩，喜欢穿直男黑卫衣，誓不卖萌。但是转眼间，轮廓都已经深邃，眼里有故事，适合拍做作的杂志封面，也适合投映在宽银幕上。

他天生要被爱。

马嘉祺说：“他临时被叫去试戏，来不了了。”

“张导的剧？”

“嗯。”

“挺好啊。”

气氛在找新话题与叙旧间逐渐尴尬，敖子逸不好问他团体的事情，马嘉祺也不好问他电影的进展。他们都已经成人了，肩膀比以往开阔，背负着非同寻常的压力，前行如履薄冰，连言语都成禁忌。

马嘉祺把他带来的蛋糕拿过来，打开包装，露出精致的翻糖花样和“三爷成年快乐”几个大字。他瞒着经纪人过来，时间仓促，只能定普通的八寸蛋糕，但敖子逸还是对着它许了个愿。他许愿时是不闭眼的，嘴里咕哝几句，就吹灭了蜡烛。许过愿的蛋糕被工作人员分食。他们其实都明白，生日不能吃蛋糕不是玄学，而是过敏。

他也不知道自己为什么要专门提前带一个蛋糕过来，大概只是想有一点过生日的仪式感。

分了蛋糕后，忽然就轻松了许多，好像凝重的气氛被吃掉，又回到以前那样可以打闹的日子。那时候没有工作的压力，也没有分别的痛苦。他们并排坐在堆满服装的乱糟糟的沙发上，敖子逸伸手揽住马嘉祺的肩——他的手还是像一节瘦竹般坚韧有力，可以把马嘉祺的肩膀妥帖地安放在他的臂弯里——拍了一张自拍，虽说不能发在社交平台，但为今日留念，还是很有必要。

当天凌晨马嘉祺就回北京了。晚上有活动，演出直播也没有看，手机里只有敖子逸发过来的合照，被他郑重珍藏。从那之后，竟然有十几年都没有再见面了。

马嘉祺也并非怀念过往。十几岁的年纪，如今回望，就是小屁孩，快乐也简单，忧愁也简单。

午后夏日有让人后颈发烫的阳光，有露水青草的辛香气息，有少年放肆的玩闹。马嘉祺被敖子逸追着跑，一个踉跄，肩上被人抓住，他闭上眼，准备迎接兜头一桶水冲下来。但是没有。敖子逸抓着他的肩，把他推倒在湿漉漉的草甸上，用他被水沁得冰凉的手去捂马嘉祺的脖颈，潮湿的指尖钻到马嘉祺的耳后，钻进他细密的黑色头发里，与发丝缠绕。马嘉祺惊得两眼圆圆，看见敖子逸笑弯了眼，两颗瞳仁像晶莹剔透的玻璃珠子，折射出一整个夏季的光彩。

一滴水顺着他的刘海淌下来，啪嗒，滴在马嘉祺的眉间。

马嘉祺心里咯噔一下，他不知道这是什么，只傻傻地看着敖子逸。

敖子逸站起身，把他的手递给马嘉祺，说：“起来吧。”

之后，马嘉祺没能在机场送别敖子逸。他们都早已知道这一日终会到来，但它来得太快、太急、太不是时候，把一切美好的记忆都消磨成斐短流长。私下里，敖子逸开玩笑说：“苟富贵，勿相忘，小伙子们，我很看好你们！”他说这话时，脸上还带着自以为帅气、实际天真烂漫的笑。马嘉祺看着他，想说什么，却没有说出口。后来，他少有地恨自己一时口拙、恨自己日日口拙，好像有什么错过说出的时机，就会永远错过。

他们在命运的路口分道扬镳，去走各自该走的道路。一切不全是他们自己选择的，也不全不是他们自己选择的。冥冥之中，命该如此。那会子马嘉祺还不知道自己以后会变成金牌唱作人，敖子逸也不知道自己会去演电影。他们一群小伙伴，虽然以往天天呆在一起，但谁都不知道从今往后，何去何从。

不确定的事情会带来迷茫与恐慌，稚嫩活泼的外表下，心战战。这样的状态持续着，经过十五岁、十六岁、十七岁、十八岁……

二十岁时，组合解散后那几年，公司不愿意给马嘉祺发歌，没有曝光，没有作品。因此与公司解约，过程并不愉快，不仅把收入赔作违约金，之后的发展也更加举步维艰。不得已，直接往海外发展。欧美不爱吃亚洲人这套，于是去了比较有音乐市场的日本，一开始和一个混血女孩子组了双人弹唱组合，和每一个地下音乐人一样给发行公司投demo，然后石沉大海。

家里人有打来电话，说他哥哥的事业蒸蒸日上，若是想要，随时回家去都可以。他没有拒绝，但也没有答应。

终于有一次，在livehouse的演出过后接到邮件，他们投出去的demo有了回音。可同时到来的，还有医院的诊断结果。年轻鲜活的身体日渐消瘦，只能依靠药物与注射维持生命，女孩子不能再继续音乐活动了。他一边在中国餐厅打工，一边卖歌，接济女孩子买药。但她还是走了。马嘉祺最后一次见她时，她那把漂亮的棕色卷发已经掉净了。

他为了唱歌，几乎从来不沾酒，但那天喝到大醉。异国他乡，难寻知己。傍晚时他进了音像店，随便买了几盘光碟，在地下室里一边播放，一边醉到昏睡。醒来时，他睁眼看见敖子逸的脸在屏幕里，被女主角拒绝告白后的倾盆大雨中，一滴泪正从他的眼眶里滚下来。

那时他的演技谈不上很好，但这滴泪情真意切，就落在马嘉祺心上。

马嘉祺想：兜兜转转，值得吗？

他不知道。但他已经明白，成长不会消解迷茫，只会让人习惯。等他再辗转签了另一家公司，因为写了一首纪念混血女孩儿的歌而走红，二十六岁回国时风向一转，又有橄榄枝愿意递来，这些都是后话了。

过年期间，他拥有两天短暂的假期，没回家，一个人窝在公寓里休息。晚上他自己做了饭，还拍照发到社交账号上，烛光配佳肴，粉丝大呼天呐马嘉祺你是不是谈恋爱了。

他总被这样怀疑，却实打实地单身至今。

马嘉祺家里有一个房间装修成小小的放映厅，买了最好的投影设备和音响，拉上窗帘，就是独属于他一人的电影院。晚饭后，他想看看近来新出的片子，挑来拣去，选中一部《一往情深》。

这部公路片的导演以前是拍cult片出身，镜头语言有点儿当年园子温的意思，在国内不吃香。《一往情深》是他的转型力作，写一个黑色幽默的本子，请两位比较有噱头的主演，卯足劲拍了一年有余，意图打破主流与非主流电影之间的隔阂。其中一位跟着他熬了这一年的主演，就是敖子逸。

敖子逸十八岁前后拍了他的第一部电影，青春伦理片，有点儿狗血，票房惨淡。他虽不是一番，但因为偶像出身的身份还是挨了不少冷嘲热讽。沉寂几年之后，才接了第二部。第二部电影是动作戏，他早年跳舞的底子还没丢，闭关练了几个月，镜头下眼神锋利，身形漂亮，动作张弛有度，打了一个翻身仗。自此之后，谈不上顺风顺水，也算小有成就。

现下三十岁，脸虽然成熟了，神色间却还有少年气，正是最好塑造角色的时候。

《一往情深》里，敖子逸演一个失手杀了人的逃犯。他原先老实本分，被人逼债逼到走投无路才杀了人，一路躲避搜查，不为逃脱罪名，而是想再最后见自己的初恋女孩一面。半途他遇到一个碰瓷的神经质寡妇，寡妇赖上了他，无奈之下只好与她结伴而行。一路上，寡妇絮絮叨叨，翻来覆去地讲述她那个挨千刀的丈夫，讲他怎么家暴自己，用木质的衣架打她的头，把衣架都打断了。“他死啦，我就快活了！”她打开车窗大喊，引得路人侧目。杀人犯一边要向寡妇隐瞒自己背了人命债，一边要制止寡妇的神经质举动以防引来警察。杀了人、破了戒，有一次就可能有第二次。他几次被寡妇的白痴举动惹到起了杀心，想把寡妇杀了抛尸了事；但他又非真心冷血无情之人，良知未泯，犹有怯意。插科打诨间，几次杀人意图都被意外打断，变成搞笑事件，杀人犯不得不还是带着寡妇逃亡。

故事的结局是，警方追来了，千钧一发之际，杀人犯终于对寡妇下了杀手。他跪在车后座，双手掐着女人的脖子，几乎要把她扼死时才知道，原来寡妇就是他记忆中白裙飘飘的初恋女孩。痴男怨女对望着，女孩变成了寡妇，男孩变成了杀人犯，时过境迁，原来记忆中的爱人就在身边，却都变了模样。生活把他们变得面目全非，把他们变成撕咬同类的野兽。最后一幕，杀人犯和寡妇热烈接吻，远处，警笛声渐近。

屏幕暗下来，电影结束了。马嘉祺把自己放倒在沙发上，闭上眼，脑海里是敖子逸的特写镜头。不完美的打光让细腻的情感变得粗粝，他得知真相时，灰暗的脸上突然挣扎起来，肌肉抽动，他咧开嘴，一口牙死死咬住，两行泪从他干枯的眼里流出来，最终变成一个惨巴巴的笑容。他笑起来，不管笑得多惨，就还是纯粹的少年。原来他演一个人深爱时，是这样子的，马嘉祺心下悚然。

敖子逸是个活生生的人，时常有新鲜变化，同样是泪，从前生涩的演技早就被磨练，与二十岁时已经不知道相差去多远。

从在日本醉醒的那个清晨起，马嘉祺几乎看过他的每一部电影，有时也会浏览媒体镜头下的讯息，他的脸上出现一个从没见过的表情，马嘉祺觉得分外陌生，甚至不敢认。无论传媒如何发达，终究还是隔了一层，雾里看花。

电影在年后杀了青，后期制作紧赶慢赶，确定在六月上映。马嘉祺跟着剧组跑线下宣传，发布会、观影会、见面会，兢兢业业，一场不落。他忙惯了，抽空还写歌，新的专辑准备在下个月录音。

记者问：“想问一下嘉祺，听说电影里蹦极的片段是没有用替身、自己去跳的，当时为什么有这样一个决定呢？跳的时候心情是怎么样的呢？”

安全区内的问题，他只需要照本宣科就可以。“我在电影里演的是一个很懦弱的中年上班族，但是他又很想改变自己，所以他选择了去蹦极这个形式。我自己本身也恐高，亲自去蹦极这个过程可以更真实地感受到角色内心的变化，对我的表演是有好处的。”他说，“心情的话，其实挺开心的。”

“居然是开心，不是说你也非常恐高吗？”

“怎么说呢，因为蹦极对我来说，确实是很新奇的体验。”

这是他最诚恳的一句。从蹦极那天起，他忽然像死后重生，原本麻木的心有了知觉，甚至像襁褓里的婴儿一样敏感脆弱。他以前巡演时，不慎从舞台上摔下去，立刻就进了医院。但他神思抽离，只觉得身体滞涩，像无法运转的机器，或许还是觉得痛，可那感觉像浮在皮肉表层，没有实感。伤好后，又仍回去开演唱会。

而此时此刻，马嘉祺看着台下一张张脸，探寻的、揣测的、怀疑的无数道目光投过来，明明从幼时就习惯了，现在竟然如同实质，连皮肤都感到刺痛。

这是他几乎不曾有过的体验，把自己赤|裸着呈交给这个世界，也同样赤|裸着接受反馈。他甚至因此失了眠，窗外时不时有车灯闪过，他在漫长的夜里睁着眼，感受自己胸腔里的那颗心脏，沉沉缓缓地跳动。

过了两个月，马嘉祺最新专辑在各个网络平台上线，主打歌正好可以赶在晚会上首演。这次做了新颖的交互舞台，马嘉祺演唱时会被全息投影的影像环绕着，随着他弹吉他的动作，影像也会产生变化，组成绚丽的图案。因为使用了少见的技术，无论是幕后技术人员、乐队乐手还是身为表演者的马嘉祺，都不得不多排练几遍来磨合。

排练到深夜，终于可以休息。回酒店的路上，马嘉祺坐在保姆车后排，翻看手机里的消息。之前被辞退的那个助理最终还是没有去哥哥的公司面试。听说一个与她相熟的造型师说，她回老家了，家里人给她介绍了对象，情投意合，对方待她很好。大半年过去，已经在筹备婚礼。

马嘉祺点开她的对话框，他没有删除联系方式的习惯。上一次的对话是他群发的春节祝福信息，女孩在下面回复他：“谢谢哥，祝哥电影大卖！”

逢年过节，他要发上千条群发信息，不值得这样恳切的回应。他发了个丰厚的红包过去，祝她新婚快乐。

他虽然无法爱人，但见人幸福，还是由衷地祝贺。

马嘉祺退出聊天窗口，看到敖子逸的信息也停留在新年那天，不知道是否也是群发信息。

从他十八岁为敖子逸过生日，到回国至今四年，近十二年过去，他与敖子逸未曾谋面，连私下互通消息都少有。分明就在抬头不见低头见的圈子里，大大小小的活动，竟然每一个都错开了。他一开始没多想，后来注意到时，也怀疑过是不是故意。但是再想想，那人生怕不能活得再坦荡一些，何必躲他。

巧合罢了。

马嘉祺关掉手机，把目光投向车窗外的黑夜。人生一往无前，没有退路。他依旧举棋不定，但现实逼他下子，他就闭着眼下了。尽人事，听天命。他虽然才三十岁，却提前悟得圣人言。

可尽管如此，敖子逸还是无时不刻出现在他的生命里。在每一个不经意的瞬间，在他的十五岁、十八岁、二十岁、三十岁，在他的平安夜与正月初一，在他的悲痛与欢欣，在他从空中坠落时，生与死的边界上的一刻走神中，骤然降临。

忙忙乱乱，马嘉祺也没有心思去在意有谁会出席晚会。或许助理在他耳边提过一嘴，但总之是被他抛在脑后了。因设备的缘故，他的表演在开场，一早就在后台准备，更没机会去看台下坐的是谁。

他在一片朦胧中上场，一束背光从他身后打来，投影图像环绕着他。他与台下观众互相看不真切，只窥见模糊的人影，仿佛也飘在星空里。眼前是虚假幻影，身后是空，他孤零零一人在台上，心里升起一股不详的预感。

音乐起时四周星空流动，渐渐从他面前移开。拨开迷雾，远处一张陌生又熟悉的脸，敖子逸就坐在台下。舞台的灯光照在他的脸庞上，他的额发落在眉间，鼻梁硬挺，投下浅薄的阴影。

马嘉祺一怔。

他从没有预设过同敖子逸的重逢。为什么他总在毫无防备的时候出现，仿佛一句凶险的预言，把马嘉祺摄住，从此不得不依从。

原本低着头的敖子逸抬眸，猝不及防对上目光。

他看到我了。

他只迟疑了一瞬，紧接着却遥遥展开一个欣喜的笑容。在荧幕中看见的那个人，此时此刻真切出现在眼前。他的笑，嘴角提起的弧度，亮晶晶的眼，纵然隔过无数人，也比每一帧电影都生动。即使记忆有漫长空缺，他还是马嘉祺认识的那个敖子逸，意气风发，天真又锐利。

马嘉祺脖颈僵直，仿佛十五岁时那滴水又滴在他额头，冰冷的感觉从眉心炸开，无力感顺着脊柱爬上来，他手软脚软，脑海里一片空白。等他回神，已经错过歌曲进拍。可他顾不上了，只感觉有什么坠在心口，牵得全身都痛。

这是什么？这让他痛苦的迷恋的是什么？

后知后觉，他终于明白自己原来不是不会爱。

他只是爱得太迟了些。而爱这种东西，或早或晚，都不太好。


End file.
